Harry Potter und der letzte Kampf
by emination
Summary: Hier habe mir die Freiheit genommen und den letzten Tag von Lily und James Potter nach meinen Vorstellungen zu schreiben.


**Disclaimer:**

Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden und stellt meine Vorstellung des Tages, an dem Harry Potter's Eltern getötet werden, dar.

Alle Charaktere und Magische Gegenstände sind Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling, außer einigen Zaubersprüchen, welche im Anhang aufgeführt werden.

Ich werde mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen.

**Vorwort:**

Es war der 31. Oktober 1981. Lily und James Potter lebten mit ihrem Kind, welches ein Jahr alt war, in Godric Hollow. Sie waren auf der Flucht und versteckten sich vor dem Dunklen Lord Voldemort, der sie verfolgte. Eine Woche war es her, dass sie in ihrem neuen Haus eingezogen waren, als etwas schreckliches passierte...

_Kommen Sie mit in die fantastische Welt von Harry Potter und lassen Sie sich überraschen. Entspannen Sie sich und genießen Sie meine Vorstellung des 31. Oktobers 1981, wo sich die Welt, welches Joanna K. Rowling erdachte, verändert. _

_Halten Sie eine Packung Taschentücher bereit, denn für den einen oder anderen kann es ein bisschen traurig sein. _

_Nun lasst uns in das Leben von James Potter und seiner Frau Lily Evans Potter eintauchen und die des jungen Harry Potter._

»Gutschi gutschi guuh«, sagte ein Mann mit zerzaustem dunklem Haar und braunen Augen verspielt. »Wo ist die Mama?«

»_Dahh_«, sagte ein gerade mal ein Jahr altes Baby und zeigte mit dem Finger zur Küchentür.

»Ja, da ist die Mama, die macht gerade was zu essen für dich.«

»_Babhi_« sagte Harry James Potter, der die grünen Augen seiner Mutter hatte.

»Schatz, wo bleibst du?« fragte der Vater James.

»Ich komme, nur noch einen Augenblick!« rief sie aus der Küche heraus.

Einige Sekunden später kam eine sehr hübsche Rothaarige aus der Küche. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten im Tageslicht. Sie trat näher und nahm sich den Jungen in den Arm und verschwand durch die Tür. Man konnte hören, wie sie die Treppe hinauf schlich. Wieder an die Arbeit, dachte sich James senior und stand nun ebenfalls auf, um zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gelangen. Dort angekommen, stand eine Schleiereule, die er sofort erkannte. Sie gehörte der Zaubererfamilie Weasley und waren mit den Potter's befreundet. James freute sich über diese Eule und nahm den Brief an sich. Dieser war an Lily und James Potter adressiert.

_Liebe Lily, lieber James._

_Wir freuen uns, euch wieder schreiben zu können, denn es gibt wunderschöne Neuigkeiten. Ginevra ist ein Naturtalent. Sie kann schon ›Molly‹ sagen. Naja, Wir finden es schade, dass sie nicht mit ›Mama‹ oder ›Papa‹ anfing, aber es ist wohl ein gewaltiger Fortschritt. Sie ist natürlich unser Nesthäkchen. _

_Wir laden euch daher zu uns ein. Wir würden uns freuen, euch morgen bei uns zu sehen. Hoffentlich könnt ihr kommen. Seit dem Ihr-wisst-schon-wer immer stärker wurde, habt ihr uns nicht oft besucht. Wir werden für euch das schönste Essen kochen. Außerdem haben wir auch Alice und Frank Longbottom eingeladen. Ihr wollt sicher auch Neville sehen und unseren Ronald. Ich würde sagen, Harry würde sich sehr freuen, mit gleichaltrigen zu spielen. _

_Wir warten auf eine Antwort._

_PS: Denkt dran, morgen ist der 1. November und wir haben seit langem nicht mehr die traditionellen Monatsessen gemacht._

_Mit zauberhaften Grüßen_

_Molly & Arthur Weasley_

»Fantastisch. Ich werde es gleich meiner Lily erzählen.« sagte James fröhlich zur Eule, während er Pergament und Feder rausholte.

Lily Potter machte sachte die Tür zu und lief runter zum Erdgeschoss, um nach ihrem Mann zu sehen. Sie fand ihn an seinem Schreibtisch, wo eine Schleiereule wartete. James bemerkte sie und sprang förmlich in die Luft.

»Lily, komm. Wir haben einen Brief von Molly erhalten. Sie laden uns morgen zum Monatsessen ein.«

»Ähm... Jaa... haben wir lange nicht ... gemacht, oder?«

»Ähm, was ist los mit dir, Liebling?«

»Hmm... Ich weiß nicht, ich habe ein komisches Gefühl. Ich spüre etwas... etwas Böses in der Luft.«

»Ah, komm Schatz, ist bestimmt wegen der Müdigkeit.« sagte James, nahm sie in die Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. »Ich schreibe ihnen, dass wir morgen kommen werden. OK?« Nun sah er sie in die grünen Augen, lächelte sie an und wollte sie auf die zarten Lippen küssen. Lily jedoch drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, woraufhin James sein Vorhaben abbrach.

»Ah, Lily. Willst du dich vielleicht hinlegen? Soll ich dich nach oben bringen?«

»Ähm, ja. Ich glaube, ich könnte ein Schläfchen ertragen.«

Gemeinsam gingen sie nun die Treppe hoch. Inzwischen war es schon dunkel geworden. Lily saß sich auf das Bett während James zum Fenster ging, um die Vorhänge zu schließen. Dort angekommen sah er aus dem Fenster. Knapp eine Sekunde lang schaute er aus dem Fenster, bis er anschließend erschrak und einen Schritt nach hinten machte.

»Lily!« sagte James. Seine Stimme klang hysterisch. »Schnell, hol' Harry!«

»Was ist los, James?« fragte seine Frau.

»Wir haben keine Zeit für Frage-Antwort-Spielchen. Schnell, geh' Harry holen!« schrie James sie an. Lily stand sofort auf. Leicht irritiert rannte sie in Harry's Zimmer und nahm ihn aus dem Bett. James war inzwischen nach unten gerannt und flüsterte Flüche in die Luft. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Haustür und schwing es ein bisschen.

»_Ancileis_«

Ein gelber Blitz traf die Tür und ein gelb-schimmerndes Schild war für 5 Sekunden zu sehen. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Fenster und flüsterte wieder.

»_Ancileis_«

Auch hier waren kurz gelbe Schilde zu sehen. Lily ging ganz vorsichtig mit ihrem Kind nach unten.

»Komm' Lily, setz' dich hier hin.«

»Ok« sagte sie und tat wie geheißen.

Dreiundzwanzig Sekunden lang Stille. Es kam Lily vor, wie eine halbe Stunde, als plötzlich die Türen und Fenster klapperten. Anscheinend rammten Menschen dagegen.

»Wie konnte er es tun?« fragte James verzweifelt, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, als an Lily. »Wie konnte Peter es nur tun?«

Er warf sich auf das Sofa und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Schluchzen und Weinen waren leicht zu hören, übertönt mit dem Klappern der Türen und Fenster. Plötzlich hörten die Geräusche auf. James stand auf und ging zur Haustür. Er konnte durch die Tür hören, wie sie verzweifelt den Öffnungszauber versuchten. Dann hörte er ihn. Peter Pettigrew. Einer seiner drei Freunde aus Hogwarts. Wie konnte er ihn verraten? Peter war Geheimniswahrer. Wie konnte er das Geheimnis preisgeben?

»Geh' zur Seite, Wurmschwanz.« sagte eine grausame Stimme, die er als Lord Voldemort erkannte. »Mal sehen, was du kannst, Bellatrix, meine Kriegerin.«

»Oh, dunkler Lord. Vielen Dank.« sagte eine süße Stimme. »Bringt mir eine Lanze. Ich möchte was ausprobieren.«

Zwei Plonk-Geräusche waren zu hören, welche James als Appariergeräusche erkannte. Nach zehn Sekunden wieder.

»Hier, die Lanze, Mrs. Lestrange.«

»_Caelestis Hastile_!« schrie Bellatrix Lestrange.

Eine Druckwelle schleuderte James den Flur entlang durch die Küchentür gegen die Arbeitsplattform. Er lag auf dem Boden, reglos. Lily schrie auf und eilte, ohne Harry, in die Küche.

»James! JAAMES! Mach' deine Augen auf. Bitte, lass uns nicht alleine!« sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Mann. Sie stand auf, nahm ein Glas Wasser und schüttete es über sein Gesicht. »James wach auf.«

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte die Lanze durch einen Zauberstab verstärkt. Sie hat der Lanze heilige Kräfte verliehen, jedoch nutzte sie diese Kraft für das Böse. Daher wurde Bellatrix Lestrange ebenfalls durch diesen Angriff verletzt.

»Bringt' sie zum Hauptquartier!« befahl der Dunkle Lord. »Nun kann das Spiel beginnen.« sagte er lachend.

James rührte sich. »Lily... Bring' mir den Zweiwegespiegel. Er ist in der zweiten Schublade meines Schreibtisches. Und beeile dich.«

Sie tat wie geheißen und während Lily den Spiegel holen ging, rappelte sich James auf. Lily eilte mit dem Spiegel herbei. James bat ihr, den Namen seins besten Freundes, Sirius Black, in den Spiegel zu rufen, doch bevor es dazu kam, spürten beide eine frische Briese. Alles schien zu erfrieren: Die Gläser in den Regalen erfroren und knisterten, die Fenster und der Spiegel beschlugen sich und Wasserdampf war vor den Mündern zu erkennen.

»Nein, Dementoren!« rief James.

Genau in dem Moment sprangen die Türen auf und dunkle Kreaturen betraten das Haus. Sie waren in einer schwarzen Roben eingekleidet und schienen keine Beine zu haben. Sie schwebten über den Fußboden. Ihre Finger waren sehr lang. Es schien, als ob alles Glück und Hoffnung verschwinden würden. Diese Dementoren hatten eine Kapuze über den Kopf - zumindest dort, wo normalerweise der Kopf wäre, denn von Köpfen war nichts zu sehen. Es waren drei Dementoren gewesen, die eintraten. Lily rannte zum Wohnzimmer, um ihren Sohn zu schützen. James machte drei Schritte nach vorne, dachte an einen schönen Moment in seinem Leben: Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts.

»_Expecto Patronum_!«

Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs kam heller, leuchtender Dunst raus und dann ein weißer Hirsch mit einem prachtvollen Geweih. Dieser Hirsch rannte auf die Dementoren zu und stieß sie mit seinem Geweih, worauf sie wieder durch die Haustür verschwanden. Der Hirsch löste sich in Luft auf, als plötzlich weitere Dementoren, diesmal sieben, die Haustür passierten. Wieder dachte James Potter an etwas schönes, diesmal an seinen Hochzeitstag.

»_Expecto Patronum_!«

Wieder kam ein Hirsch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und vertrieb den ersten Dementor, als plötzlich ein Mann zwischen den Dementoren zu sehen war. James Potter erkannte ihn, er hieß Rodolphus Lestrange, der Mann von Bellatrix.

Der Mann schrie. »_Expelliarmus_!« James Potter wurde rücklings weggeschleudert und verlor seinen Zauberstab.

»Nun, viel Spaß, ihr Dementoren!« sagte Rodolphus lachend und verschwand wieder. Die Dementoren schwebten auf James Potter zu, als plötzlich Lily Potter denen den Weg absperrte und an die Geburt von Harry dachte.

»_Expecto Patronum_!«

Eine Druckwelle schleuderte die Dementoren beiseite und ein silberner Fuchs erschien aus dem Zauberstab. Dieser Patronus war so stark, dass alle Dementoren verschwanden. Mit letzter Kraft ging sie rüber zur Küche, holte den Zauberstab ihres Mannes und eine Tafel Schokolade, die sie mit ihrem Mann aßen. Sie rappelten sich gerade hoch, als ein paar Todesser reinkamen. Diese hatten schwarze Roben an, mit einer spitzen Kapuze und ihre Gesichter waren nicht zu sehen, da sie Masken trugen, die aussahen, wie Totenschädel. Sie traten sich gegenüber. Es waren zwei gegen zehn.

»Tötet sie nicht! Ich will sie lebend!« schrie der Anführer sie an, der noch immer draußen vor dem Haus war und für Lily und James nicht sichtbar waren. Eines der zehn Todesser schrie den Entwaffnungszauber.

»_Protego_!« schrie James und der Entwaffnungszauber wurde zurück zum Todesser reflektiert. Nun begann die Schlacht. James und Lily duckten sich und suchten in den Räumen Deckung. Das ganze Haus war nun voller _Expelliarmus- _und_ Protego-_Rufen. Der kleine Harry saß hinter der Couch und weinte kein Bisschen, was zu bewundern war, da diese Zaubersprüche ziemlich laut geschrien wurden. James und Lily Potter machten sieben der Todesser kampfunfähig. Nun waren es drei gegen zwei. James war hinter einem Schrank in Deckung, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass zwei der Todesser auf Lily's Versteck zu gingen, so offenbarte er sich, und jagte einem der beiden einen Zauber auf den Hals.

»_Stupor_!«

Der Todesser wurde von hinten getroffen und viel zu gleich zu Boden. Der andere Todesser drehte sich um und rief, den Zauberstab auf James gerichtet, »_Petrificus Totalus_!«

James fiel wie ein Brett zu Boden. Er konnte weder Sprechen oder sich sonst noch bewegen. Er konnte lediglich nur zuhören und die Augen bewegen. Der Todesser kam auf James zu und nahm seine Maske ab. Ein Mann mit hell-blondem langem Haar und blauen Augen schaute James an und stellte sich vor.

»Ich bin Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen. Nur schade, dass wir uns nicht länger kennen werden.«

»Das glaube ich auch!« rief Lily Potter und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Lucius Malfoy. »_Expelliarmus_!«

»_Protego_!«

Der Fluch wurde zurück reflektiert und Lily Potter verlor ihren Zauberstab, der zu den Füßen Malfoy's lag. Lily rannte vom Flur in das Wohnzimmer und sprang hinter die Couch. Lucius Malfoy bückte sich und nahm Lily's und James' Zauberstäbe.

»Wir haben sie, gewährter Lord!« rief Lucius.

»Wunderbar. Sehr gut gemacht.« lobte Lord Voldemort den Lucius, als er nun das Zimmer betrat und sichtbar wurde. Er sah aus wie eine Schlange. Seine Augen waren rot, langgezogen und die Pupillen waren flach.

»Sieh' an, sieh' an. Wen haben wir denn da?« sagte der Lord. »_Crucio_!« rief er, den Zauberstab auf James gerichtet. Dieser fing an zu zittern. Man spürte seine Qualen, als er plötzlich von der Starre, die der Zauber von Malfoy bewirkte, gelöst wurde, und sich schreiend umherwälzte, bis Lord Voldemort den Fluch abbrach.

»Rodolphus, bring Lily und das Kind zu mir, sie sind hinter der Couch.«

»Ja, my Lord.«

Rodolphus ging zum Wohnzimmer und brachte die beiden zum Lord.

»Ahh, Lily. Solch ein hübsches _Schlammblut_.«

»Lily, beschütze Harry, koste es, was es wol...«

»_Silencio_!« rief Voldemort und James stimme erstarb. »Gib' uns den Jungen!«

»Niemals!«

»Ich werde deinen Mann hinrichten. Willst du, dass ich es tue? Los, gib mir das Kind!«

Lily schaute zu James, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

»Nein. Ich werde mein Kind bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug verteidigen.«

»Du hast es so gewollt. _Avada Kedavra_!« rief er, den Zauberstab auf James gerichtet. Ein grüner Blitz war zu sehen und ihr Mann lag reglos auf dem Boden, die Augen mit leerem Blick. Harry, der bislang nicht geweint hatte, schrie auf und weinte stark. Lily wurde schwach. Sie ging in die Hocke, fing an zu weinen und legte das Kind auf den Boden. Die rechte Hand ballte sie zu einer Faust. Sie stand plötzlich auf, boxte Rodolphus, der direkt neben ihr stand, in den Magen und nahm seinen Zauberstab.

»_Stupor_!«

Lucius Malfoy, der sich dieses Geschehen entsetzt ansah, wurde überrascht. Er wurde vom Boden gerissen. Der Blitzstrahl traf ihn genau an die linke Brusthälfte und er wurde ohnmächtig.

»_Stupor_!« rief Lily erneut, diesmal auf den Rodolphus gerichtet, der in die Hocke ging und tränen des Schmerzes vergoss.

»Sie werden Harry niemals bekommen.«

Harry, der noch immer weinter, sah zu Lord Voldemort auf, der ihm keines Blickes würdigte.

»Harry, Ich werde dich beschützen. Auch wenn ich dabei sterben sollte. Ich liebe dich und dein Vater auch. Wir werden immer für dich da sein. Immer, verstehst du...« Sie wurde vom Gelächter des Lords unterbrochen.

»Hahaha, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du _ihm _(er sah Harry kurz an) irgendwie nützlich sein wirst, wenn du erstmal tot bist? Glaubst du etwa, dass du ihn beschützen könntest? Absurd...«

»JAA! DAS WERDE ICH!« schrie sie. »Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass Sie ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen.«

»So so. Nun weiß ich, warum dich der Hut nicht in das Haus Slytherin eingeordnet hat: Du bist irritiert und schwach.«

Lily sah ihn direkt in die Augen. Sie spürte, ihre Zeit ist nun gekommen.

»Also, dann wollen wir es zu Ende bringen. _Avada Kedavra_!«

Ein weiterer grüner Blitz erhellte das Zimmer und der tote Körper von Lily stürzte zu Boden. Harry weinte nun noch lauter. Lord Voldemort jedoch lachte, noch lauter, als Harry weinen konnte. Dann trat er vor zu Harry, kniete sich zu ihm herunter und schaute ihm in die Augen.

»So, du sollst also der Auserwählte sein?« sprach er zu Harry. »Ich habe Zweifel, dass du es sein sollst, der mich in der Zukunft töten soll. Denn, so einfach hatte ich es nie, jemanden zu töten.«

Bei diesen Worten hörte Harry auf zu weinen und schaute dem dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen, als wüsste er, was gleich passieren würde, drohte er dem Lord regelrecht mit seinem Blick. Lord Voldemort richtete sich auf, zielte auf Harry's Stirn und sprach die unverzeihlichen Worte des tödlichen Fluches...

»_Avada Kedavra_!«

**Nachwort:**

Die folgenden Charaktere sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling:

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord Voldemort_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Sirius Black_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Neville Longbottom_

Die folgenden mag. Gegenstände und Zaubersprüche sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling:

_Zweiwegespiegel _( Kommunikationsmittel)

_Expecto Patronum _( Schutzpatronus)

_Expelliarmus _( Entwaffnungszauber)

_Stupor _( Schockzauber)

_Petrificus Totalus _( Ganzkörperstarre)

_Avada Kedavra _( unverz. Fluch / tödlicher Fluch)

_Protego _( Schutzzauber)

_Crucio _( unverz. Fluch / Folterfluch)

_Silencio _( Schweigezauber)

_Dementoren _( Kreaturen, die Glück und Hoffnung saugen)

Die folgenden Zaubersprüche habe ich aus der Lateinischen Schrift hergeleitet:

_Ancileis_ ( bedeutet: Heiliges Schild)

_Caelestis Hastile_ ( bedeutet: Heilige Lanze)

Ich bedanke mich bei Ihnen, für Euer interessiertes Lesen.

Wenn Sie wollen, und ich würde mich sehr freuen, können Sie mir eine E-Mail schicken, mit ihren Anregungen und Fragen Nickname lautet: _memedai_

**Dieses PDF-Dokument kann frei verbreitet werden.**


End file.
